Sunshine And Angels
by dreamcloud1
Summary: Angel Kozanic has been given a scholarship for a 3-month transfer to WMHS, when she meets Sunshine Corazon, who is also a transfer student. What will happen when Angel joins New Directions? Drama and chaos follow... please review! Sunshine and OC.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

If only she hadn't opened her big mouth and let those horrible words spill out of it, piercing me like daggers with every sharp, stinging word said. If only she hadn't found out about my 'holiday plans' as Mum called them, and if only she wasn't set on making the rest of my twenty-four hours spent at home hell.

And probably at school, in front of everyone, as they all stared at me, embarrassed and pityingly.

And probably for the rest of my life, too.

"You're going for a _singing audition_?" My sister Tessa screeches at me, standing opposite me in my bedroom, with her fingers clawed into fists as if she's ready to gouge my eyes out. "For a_ glee club _somewhere in _America?_

I fold my arms and stare at her defiantly, as if I'm not at all bothered by her set, angry face, or the way every word she screeches makes her voice sound like nails on a chalkboard. The sunlight is streaming through the window, making the curtains ruffle in the breeze. But at the moment, there's nothing sunny about my sister, who looks as if she's ready to blow a fuse.

"Yes, I am. Got a problem with that?" I don't know why she's so furious. Or upset. Maybe both, I don't know.

Tessa starts pacing the floor like a caged animal, back and forth. I know she's mad at me for a reason that I don't know, but soon the storm will blow over and we'll be back to the way we always were, talking about what we're both going to do for the holidays. My thoughts are cut short as she whips around to face me, and the angry features on her face have been replaced with a smirk.

"Yes actually, I _do_ have a problem with that." That look on her face always means that she's about to really rip it out of me, then walk away with a satisfied grin on her face, while I stand there miserably picking up the pieces of what's left. "My little sister is about to go on a trip somewhere in the US of A, and humiliate herself in front of this _glee club_ when the noise coming out of her mouth sounds like a couple of cats caterwauling." She jabs her finger at me, her fingernails becoming seemingly sharp and pointy, but I know that's just my imagination. Or is it?

"You can't even _sing_! Angel, what on earth made you think you can?" With a flick of her long, blonde hair, so much like mine, Tessa resumes her pacing. "Everyone is going to think less of you than they already do, and I'm your _sister_. _Why_ couldn't you have told me about the fact that you got this audition? Then I would have gone for the scholarship instead, and saved you the embarrassment!"

A haze of red is rapidly clouding my vision, coloured dots dancing in front of my eyes. I did tell her about it ages ago. And she seemed really happy for me, hugging me and telling me that she was proud of me, something she never really did that often. And now...she's just acting as if none of that ever happened. I breathe deeply, and look at my sister. Really look at her. At the moment, she's a jealous individual who just wants to be recognised, who always wants to be the star of the show and have an audience, wherever she goes.

"I _can_ sing. If I couldn't, I wouldn't have got the scholarship to go to Lima, Ohio. I am going to do the audition, whether you like it or not. And I–" I step in front of her, "am going to show everyone, especially you, that I _can_ do it. I have what it takes."

My sister lets out a shriek, then storms from the room, her footsteps hammering loudly on the wooden floor. A door slams downstairs, the echo sounding through the house, then all traces of her have disappeared.

I smile and flop onto my bed.

Drama queen.


	2. Travels To Ohio

My name is Angel. Angel Kozanic. I'm fifteen years old, have blonde hair and blue eyes, and enjoy singing. So much, in fact, that I now have a scholarship for a 3-month transfer to a school in America, somewhere in Ohio. I've never taken geography before, but whether I like it or not, I'm about to find out where exactly I'm going, having never ventured away from this tiny country at the bottom of the world before.

And, right now, I'm standing in the middle of a crowded Christchurch airport, preparing to say good-bye to my family, with absolutely no idea what the hell I'm doing here.

"You'll be good, won't you?" My mother hugs me tightly. I hug her back, breathing in the familiar smell of her floral perfume. When she releases me, she hands me my small bag to take on the plane. "Now, the family who you'll be staying with are called the Corazons, who come from the Philippines. They have a girl about your age who is also a transfer student."

"Great." I try to sound enthusiastic, but it doesn't come out right. What if this girl doesn't like me, and attempts to make my time spent in Ohio a misery? I glance around the busy room, people bustling past with places to go, people to meet. Well, at least they probably know what's in store for them. Me, not so much.

I hug my dad, him giving me a few words of last-minute advice. "Be good, be helpful and try not to get into too much trouble. And that includes sneaking out in the middle of the night, missy." I laugh, watching the way his blue eyes twinkle whenever he thinks he's made a particularly good joke. _I'm going to miss my family,_ I think, as I turn away from my father towards Tessa. Over these past few days, she's become decidedly more friendly towards me, even helping me pack my gear and talking about what she would do if she got the chance to go to America. I look at her, half expecting her to march away, performing the hair-flick she's known so well for, at least among my family. But she surprises me by pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Angel. Email me, okay? We'll talk on the phone at least once a week. And–I'm really sorry about the other day. Really." I hug her back, then step away. "It's okay. You're my sister, Tess. And I'll bring you back something really nice from Ohio."

"I'd like that." Tessa smiles at me, and I grin back. It's nice for once that she's admitted out loud that she would miss me, something else she never really does when I go anywhere.

Over the loudspeaker, an announcement booms, "All passengers who are travelling to Ohio, America, please make your way towards the gate."

This is it. Trying to swallow the nervous rock in my throat, I stand my large suitcase upright, and clutch my other bags, trying not to topple over from the weight of it all. I turn to look once more at my family. "Bye, everyone. Try not to miss me too much." My mum gives a shaky laugh, and waves. I wave back, and with legs that seem to be made of something slightly stronger than water, I stumble towards the plane gate. The lady on baggage check smiles at me as she weighs my bags and gives me a nod. She must have had to do all this once, I think, as I show my boarding pass and collect my luggage. As I pass through the gate, I give my family one last look. Mum and Tessa wave, my father gives me the 'aye aye captain' salute we used to do so long ago. I salute him back, as, with a heavy heart I struggle onward with my bags, until the sight of my family is lost, and I'm officially on my way to America.

The flight seems to take forever. I watch a couple of movies on the plane, which serves to entertain me for a while. Especially Avatar, as it's one of my favourites. I read a book that Mum gave me for Christmas, however some sentences only remind me of my current situation, stuck on a plane for twelve hours with no idea of what to expect when I get to Ohio. The food comes around and I eat it without really tasting it. But mostly I just sit there and stare out the window, watching the fluffy dark clouds drift past and thinking about this new school. William McKinley High School, it was called. At my other school in Christchurch, we had to wear a uniform. At this school, you could wear whatever you liked. I can't deny it, I'm really looking forward to going, if only I wasn't so nervous whenever I thought about it.

When I see the passengers in front of me pulling the blind down over the windows and leaning their seats back, I'm surprised at how quickly the time has flown. I check my watch, the numbers flashing in the darkness. Wow. Five hours since I boarded the plane, now it's ten at night. I lean my seat back, and grab my flight pillow and blanket. Once I'm settled, I gaze out the window watching the stars twinkle in the night sky as my eyelids grow heavier.

Eventually, I fall asleep.


	3. Hi, I'm Angel

I'm woken up by a loud voice that seems to be coming from everywhere at once. "Will all passengers please put their seat-belts on now, as we are preparing to land in Lima, Ohio. Thank you."

Drat. The loudspeaker. I had momentarily forgotten I was on a plane, one that is now just about to land. Checking my watch quickly, I discover that it's five-fifteen in the morning. Wow. I struggle to put my seat upright again, reaching for my seat-belt and clicking it into its place. As I do so, I quickly brush through my long hair with my hands and apply some lip gloss. Hopefully I look presentable enough to show the Corazons.

It seems like no time at all until the plane hits the runway, and I slightly jolt in my seat from the touchdown. Finally, the plane stops and I'm able to gather my bag and walk down the aisle towards the exit, and into the airport.

When I step into Lima airport, I anxiously scan the small crowd waiting in front of me beside a large sign that reads 'Arrivals'. _Keep walking,_ I instruct myself. What if they've forgotten all about me? But that thought disappears as there, waiting behind a middle-aged couple, is a woman and teenage girl with dark brown hair, who look friendly enough. The girl is holding a sign that says _Angel_, with wings drawn on either side of it. I laugh, I can't help it, and make my way over to meet the Corozon family.

"Hi, I'm Angel Kozanic." I glance nervously at the two people in front of me, who smile at me. I return the smile, and feel my heart lift. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought,_ I think.

Mrs Corazon gives me a warm hug. "It's so nice to meet you, Angel, at long last. Welcome to Ohio! You've never been out of New Zealand before, no?"

"No, I haven't. I'm really looking forward to going to the high school here, and hopefully joining their glee club." I try to keep the smile on my face without looking too desperate. I must have been successful because Mrs Corazon pats me on the shoulder, says something about getting my bags, and walks off to the luggage collection. It's not hard to miss my suitcase, it's bright blue and has my name and address on it in big golden letters. But now, I turn to face the girl in front of me and have no idea what to say to her. She's got long brown hair, chestnut-coloured eyes. Dressed like she's about to appear on the cover of Vogue. But the first thing I notice is her height. She's shorter than me by, well, quite a bit. I don't care. She can either like me or not, that's the main issue.

"So, what's your name?" I ask, trying to make an attempt at conversation, lame though it may sound.

The girl grins at me. "I'm Sunshine. My mum called me that because in the Philippines, it's sunny every day. Well, pretty much every day. What's yours?"

I smile at her. "Angel. Angel Kozanic. I'm called that because my mum always said that when I was little, I was her 'little angel." I pull a face. "Too bad I grew out of that stage ages ago, I used to get teased by the other kids."

"It's okay. I mean, we've both got–" She pauses, probably in a effort to sound tactful, "–unusual names. But that doesn't matter, right?" For a second, we look at each other in amusement, and I nod.

I like her already.

Before we can say anything else, Mrs Corazon comes back with my suitcase and bags. I hasten to take them from her, remembering what my dad said about being helpful. During the drive to the house, I tell both of them about New Zealand, and what it's like living in Christchurch. In return, they tell me about living in the Phillippines, then moving to Ohio. Sunshine occasionally cuts in, to tell me about her friends, and her school back at home. She says that she loves to sing, and I agree. Together, her and I talk together about school, which we both start tomorrow. The more I think about it, the more likely I think that I'll find myself running away through the school gates before class even starts. But I know that I have to give it a chance, whether I like it or not.

The next day passes in a blur. Sunshine's house is very...sunny, there's really no other way to put it. Green plants climb up the garden wall outside, the kitchen is tiled with a coffee-coloured floor, and white curtains billow at the windows in the breeze, the sun shining through them and lighting up the room. I have my own room with a single bed and a built-in wardrobe, plenty of room for storing my suitcase, bags and clothes. I email my parents and Tessa, who are just dying to hear from me about my journey. I also spend time with Sunshine, us walking together round the block at one point. I'm admiring everybody's front gardens and houses, and wondering how amazing it would be to live here full time. Well, I'm thinking it would be quite cool, after all.

We turn the corner on the way back to the house, when I say to her, "You said back on arrival that you like to sing."

"Yeah, I do." she says. A faint smile glimmers on her face. "I love singing. When Mum told me that you had won a scholarship for singing to come over here, I was thrilled. Someone who enjoys singing as much as I do!"

I laugh. "A couple of weeks ago, my sister Tessa told me that I couldn't sing." Seeing Sunshine open her mouth to say something indignant, I hurry on. "But someday I'll be going places...because I'm a wondergirl!"

It may be a weird thing to do, but I start singing the chorus of 'Wondergirl' by Hey Monday. Well, more like belt it out, so all the neighbours can probably hear it. But I don't care.

When I'm finished, Sunshine cheers and claps. "Angel, that was amazing! You _will_ be going places, no doubt about that."

I laugh and say, "Let's hear you sing now, I've done my party piece!"

With that, she opens her mouth, and let's just say, I'm speechless. She is _good_. Way better than I am. I can tell that _she's_ going to be going places before the song's even finished. The song she's singing is the chorus to 'Pyramid', by Charice; which is one of my favourites.

She finishes, grinning, and I clap wildly. "Wow." That's all I can say, as right now I'm staring at her like an idiot, wondering how on earth she got so good.

"When we're at school tomorrow, we can show the glee club there what we can do!" she says excitedly.

"Good idea." We continue walking back to the house, when all the while, I'm contemplating how on earth the both of us are going to survive our first day.


	4. First Day At McKinley

The jangle of the alarm on my mobile phone jolts me awake. I groggily reach out my arm to turn it off. As I do so, a realization hits me. First day for Sunshine and I at McKinley High. Hopefully we'll come home still in one piece. But I know that I'm exaggerating.

After pulling on my clothes (jeans, stripy black and white top, red cardigan and shoes), I head off to the kitchen, not entirely sure if I'm able to eat anything. Sunshine and Mrs Corazon are already there, and smile at me as I come into the kitchen. I return it, trying not to look too nervous.

"Ready for school, Angel?" Mrs Corazon passes me a box of cereal.

I nod, attempting to eat the cereal without something drastic happening. "I guess so. Hopefully we'll be able to join the glee club."

"Oh, we will. For sure." Sunshine agrees, going to the sink and rinsing her bowl out. "From what I've heard, they made it to the Regionals competition, but placed last. Still, I think it's pretty good to get that far."

I nod. Will _I_ ever get that far?

I hope so.

Before I know what I'm doing, Sunshine and I are standing at the entrance to McKinley High. Everyone is either rushing or walking past us into school, girls talking and laughing with their friends, guys of the football team all wearing their football jackets and shoving each other round. Groups of cheerleaders in red and white pass by, turning around and glancing at us with disinterest, before continuing to make their way into the big grey building up ahead of us.

"This place seems so big and crazy. I'll probably get lost." I say, as we walk up some stone steps towards the main building.

"At least they'll probably give us a map so we don't lose our way." Sunshine comments, pulling the door open and sauntering through it. I follow her inside, and peer in awe down the hallway. Grey lockers line the walls, every space seems to be filled with people. Even so, my eye catches something happening in the midst of students. A boy with black glasses and an afro the size of a large basketball seems to be taking the role of a reporter, holding up a sign that reads _Glee's Big Gay Summer,_ while being filmed by one of his classmates. Distinctly, I catch a snippet of the conversation...

"...I'm Jacob Ben Israel, with Glee's Big Gay Summer, with all the glee club dish that you're dying to know..."

So, now they were making a documentary about the school's glee club? Great. If I got in and got interviewed, I know that I would probably die of shame in front of the camera.

"Come on Angel, let's find the principal here and get our timetables. And a map."

"Right." I agree. I take one last look at Jacob, who was now interviewing a dark-haired girl that seemed to own all the optimism in the world, and a guy with her that looked rather uncomfortable. _They must belong to the glee club_, I thought.

"Let's go."

After Principal Figgins had given us our timetables (and a map each, which Sunshine asked for), explained the school rules and sent us on our way with a cheerful, "Have a good day at McKinley", class had started. Sunshine and I weren't in all our classes together, but nevertheless, I attempted, without that much success, to get to know some of my classmates. The school seemed to be made up of cheerleaders, football players, and the other students. The classes weren't too hard, which made me feel relieved. At least I seemed to be able to do one thing right, in this strange new school.

When the bell rang, I managed to find Sunshine standing outside the door of the cafeteria.

"Hey." I greet her, waving. She smiles, and waves back. "How did your first few hours of school go?"

"Alright." She sighs, looking out of the window, to the courtyard outside. "Nobody talked to me when I had Geography, or anything. It's pretty lonely when you start a new school."

I silently agree with her. "At least we know each other. Let's get something to eat, and then sit outside somewhere."

"Agreed".

We get our lunch and then sit at a table not far from the stone steps outside, with a few other randoms. They continue to chat to each other, not taking much notice of us.

So I feel pretty surprised when I see a group of kids, dressed all in 'New York City' T-shirts, black trousers, sneakers and gangster caps walk over to one of the tables and set up a big boom-box. I recognise the dark-haired girl I saw earlier in the hallways, and turn to Sunshine. "What do you think they're doing? A performance, maybe?"

Before she can answer, music starts to play, and the group starts singing along to it. I recognise the song immediately; Empire State of Mind. And...wow, all these guys are amazing._ I think, If this is the school's glee club, then...wow!_

I turn to share this thought with Sunshine, who is sitting on my left, but singing along. I realise that I'm automatically nodding my head in time to the music. Looking at the group again, at the girls now dancing on the steps, I notice that one of the girls is watching me. She's dancing at the back of the group, her long black hair tinted with blue highlights, golden hoops swinging from her ears. I hope that I don't look like an idiot, nodding my head up and down.

The performance finishes. And yet, the strangest thing is that nobody seems to notice. Nobody even seems to look round. All I can do is whisper to Sunshine, "That performance was amazing. Seriously. Why doesn't anybody seem to appreciate them?"

A loud voice behind me startles me. I look round to see that it belongs to a fair-haired football player. "Because the glee club members are LOSERS!" He swings his bag over his shoulder and walks away as the bell sounds, along with his friends. "Losers!"

I shake my head.

Loser or not, I'm joining the glee club...


	5. Audition

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in the last wee while as I've had holidays for two weeks! Hopefully this makes up for it :) Will update more over the last few days! ***

**Also thanks so much to the people who have added this story to either their favourites, or Author Alert (or anything else I've missed), you guys rock! Don't forget to R&R either! :D**

**And now, on with the story...**

The next day, I'm standing at my locker, getting my books for the next lesson and working out what route I should take to get to my Art class, when a girl's voice behind me pulls me out of my reverie. Turning my head around, I'm startled to see that she's speaking directly to me. I recognise her, she's the girl who was looking at me during the performance today. And she's not alone. Standing behind her is a blonde girl in a cheerleader uniform, who is staring at me with interest.

"We saw you yesterday in the courtyard, and you seemed to be enjoying our performance." The black-haired girl with the blue highlights is Asian, and her voice is soft. I smile at her. At least someone who is my age, has talked to me today (apart from Sunshine).

"That's correct. I was sitting with my friend Sunshine, and we saw you performing. You were really good, by the way."

The girl laughs. "Thanks. I'm Tina, by the way. This is Brittany." She indicates the blonde girl standing behind her, who is still staring at me. I wish she wouldn't, it makes me feel as if I'm an exhibit in a museum.

"I'm Angel Kozanic. I won a scholarship at my school in New Zealand to come here, and hopefully join the glee club." I explain.

"Do all New Zealanders have pet sheep in their backyards?" Brittany asks, gazing at me in awe.

I don't really know what to say to that. Neither does Tina, it seems. Eventually, after floundering, I come up with, "Erm, well, I don't. Some people do, though." I turn again to Tina, who looks like she's holding back a laugh. "So, if you're part of the glee club, I'd like to come and audition. If it's all right."

She grins at me. "We call ourselves the New Directions, and we're desperate for new members. Since that's the case, want to come to the choir room and rehearse a song with us?."

I agree. "I have a song in mind that I'd like to perform. Do you guys want to back me up?"

"Totally." Brittany agrees. I shut my locker and pick my bag up. "So, let's go!"

The next thing I know, I'm in the choir room. On the way here, I've learned a bit about the two girls walking either side of me. Tina has a boyfriend called Mike Chang, and Brittany tells me that she spent her summer vacation lost in the sewers. Before I can comprehend whether that is true or not, we enter the room. I look round it, my eyes taking in every detail. There's a piano there, with a man sitting at it, looking as though he's part of the piano himself. Many musicians, in fact, are already there, setting up their instruments. The room is spacious, with red walls and seats. I turn to Brittany and Tina.

"Is this where you have your glee meetings?"

Tina nods. "We have our club meetings after school, sometimes before school if we have a competition coming up. Anyway, what song did you have in mind?"

I walk into the middle of the room, imagining that the seats are filled with the people in the glee club, ready to hear me sing. "I'll be singing 'Stop' by Jamelia." And then (I know this is cliché but I can't help it), I turn to the orchestra waiting, and say, "Hit it."

The music starts, and I begin the first verse. Brittany and Tina start to sing back-up.

_All that I have is all that you've given me,_

_Did you never worry that I'd come to depend on you_

_I gave you all my love I had in me,_

_Now I found you're lying, and I can't believe it's true._

I throw my arms out by my sides and tap my right foot on the floor.

_Wrapped in her arms, I see you across the street, _

_(I see you across the street)_

_And I can't help but wonder, if she knows what's going on_

_You took a love but don't know how it feels_

_When you realise, you're not the only one._

_Wooooaahhhhh, you better stop,_

_Before you tear me all apart_

_You better stop,_

_Before you go and break my heart_

_Ooooh, you better stop._

I finish the song and beam at Brittany and Tina, who are both applauding. When they're done, Tina is the first to speak.

"If you can perform that tomorrow in front of New Directions, you're definitely going to make it in." she informs me, grinning. "Come to the auditorium tomorrow at four."

"I can't wait." I inform them. The bell suddenly sounds, and I hoist my bag on my shoulder. "Thanks, guys, see you later!" I call, as I hurry towards Art.

Later that afternoon, I walk home with Sunshine.

"Guess what happened to me today?" I ask her, as we turn the corner of the street.

"Okay...what happened?" she asks, as we walk slowly past a row of houses, colourful flowers lining the sides of the gardens.

"I met two girls from the glee club, called Brittany and Tina, and we rehearsed a song for my audition! I'll bring you when I have it, and you can try out, too!"

Sunshine's face lights up. "That's great, Angel! Now that you mention it, something similar happened to me today, too. I was in the bathroom, and this girl was in there posting up signs to get people to sign up for the glee club. She saw me, and said something about me admiring her yesterday. I didn't hear her properly because I had my iPod in, and then she thought that I didn't speak English, and she said, I quote," Sunshine continues, "Glee club is fun! Swaying in background can be fun." She pauses for a second, then asked, "But what's the fun in that?"

"Maybe this girl always wants to be centre stage, or something? I don't know."

"Me neither. But then I started singing along to Lady Gaga's Telephone, as it's my favourite song, and she randomly joined in...it was fun and everything, but then the cheerleading coach came in and yelled at us to shut up."

I laugh, even though I know I probably shouldn't.

"I said that I had a friend called Angel, who was also interested in auditioning. She stared at me and look sort of worried...but we'll both audition tomorrow, and then we can show the New Directions what we can do."

I type emails to my parents and Tessa, telling them all about my first couple of days at school, and about my rehearsal with the two girls from New Directions. Tessa wants to know if they have cheerleaders at the school, and if they do, how do they dress? And act around their friends? Are there any cute guys there? I smile to myself. Out of the people that I know, only my sister would care so much about that sort of thing. My parents say that nothing out of the ordinary has happened at home, but instead keep me filled in on the day-to-day chores, and tell me that they love me. I send the emails, just as Mrs Corazon calls me to dinner. She is thrilled that Sunshine and I are going to audition for the glee club tomorrow. Well, so am I. It's what I came here to do, after all. And I can't deny, I am looking forward to it...

***I have shortened the song lyrics as I didn't want to make the story too long! (Not entirely sure I have the lyrics right but I did my best)!**


	6. Sunshine's Misfortune

It's just before four o'clock the next afternoon, and Sunshine and I are standing beside our lockers. I'm just about to suggest that we make our way to the audition, when Sunshine turns to me, with an apologetic expression on her face.

"Angel, they've given me a different address to go for the audition." She holds up a folded slip of paper, looks at it in slight puzzlement before pocketing it.

"Oh, okay." I shrug. "Maybe they do separate auditions, or something, if there are two auditioning at the same time."

"Maybe." Sunshine turns to me, a smile forming. "Tell me how your audition went after, and I'll tell you about mine! Now hurry up, or you'll be late!"

We hug, and I set off, Sunshine walking the other way.

As I enter the auditorium, glancing around, I see the rest of the Glee group sitting in the audience. Brittany and Tina must have told them about our rehearsal. I walk towards the microphone set up centre stage, wondering if fate brought me here accidentally on total purpose. Probably.

"Hi, I'm Angel Kozanic." My voice sounds startlingly loud all of a sudden, and not just because I'm speaking into a microphone. "I'm from Christchurch, New Zealand, and I'll be singing 'Stop' by Jamelia."

"That's fantastic, Angel." The glee club director, a male teacher, stands up from his seat to address me. "I'm Mr Shuester, the club director. Do you want Brittany and Tina to help back you up again?"

"Yes please, that would be good." The two girls hurry down the row of seats towards me, huge smiles on their faces.

Once we're all ready, the mini orchestra plays and I start to sing; performing like I did yesterday. As I do, I can't help but notice one particular person, the girl with the brown hair again. She's sitting beside a boy with black hair, and staring at me as if she's...shocked, and not in a good way. I can't think why. Then a thought flashes through my mind. _Maybe she's the girl who ambushed Sunshine in the bathrooms yesterday._ _And why is she looking at me like that?_ However, I can't worry about her now, I have better things to think about.

I end the song, and the glee club erupt in applause, Mr Shuester included. I grin, noticing two people clapping particularly hard; a black girl wearing a lot of gold jewellery, and a boy dressed as if he was about to appear on the red carpet.

"Wow, Angel!" Mr Shuester stands again. "That was amazing! A performance like that certainly guarantees the performer a scholarship overseas! All I can say is...welcome to the New Directions!"

I just about collapse in relief, and beam as the New Directions applaud again.

But I can't help sneaking a look at that girl again, who is sending a stony stare my way.

What the _hell_ is wrong with her?

I walk up the stairs, drop my bag in my room, and hurry towards Sunshine's room. I know she's there because she's usually always home by this time. Knocking twice on the door, I call, "It's Angel, I want to hear all about how your audition went! And I'll tell you about mine too, if you want."

Silence.

Then I hear, "Come in," in such a small voice that it seems like Sunshine isn't there at all.

I push the door open, take a couple of steps into the room, then stop. She's sitting on her bed, her expression downcast. Something is obviously wrong.

"What's wrong? Didn't it go so well?" I ask, concerned, sitting on the bed beside her. Crazy thoughts rush through my mind. Maybe the rest of the New Directions aren't so welcoming towards newcomers, and humiliated her?

When Sunshine speaks next, her voice is miserable, and the words barely audible.

"They sent me to a crack house."

"WHAT!"

I'm horrified. Mainly because the thought of a crack house is terrifying, but also because I can't believe something like this would ever happen to Sunshine, of all people.

"Well, not the whole glee club. That girl–she said her name was Rachel Berry–gave me the directions to the audition. And when I got there, some mad people stole my sheet music and used it for toilet paper. Toilet paper!" Sunshine shakes her head and begins to cry.

I put my arm around her, thinking back to today's audition. Suddenly something clicks. I remember the glare that that girl was sending my way...Rachel Berry. No wonder she seemed to dislike me!

"Don't worry Sunshine. Tomorrow I'll get you a _real_ audition, and you can look Rachel square in the face and tell her exactly what you think of her. I'll be around as a witness."

She emits a shaky laugh and stands up. "You should go and phone your family. I'll be working on a good song to sing."

"Right." I agree, departing from the room.

I ring home, first my parents, then Tessa. Tessa seems overjoyed to hear my voice, and quickly launches into one of her 'Twenty Questions' mode.

"So have you joined the glee club yet?" she demands.

"Yep! I had an audition today and afterward they welcomed me into the New Directions." I announce proudly.

Tessa squeals. "Angel, that's amazing! Congrats!" She pauses for a second, then asks, "What about your friend...Starshine?"

"Sunshine has yet to audition." I don't want to go into the details of this afternoon, Tessa probably wouldn't understand.

"Oh right." For a few seconds she is quiet. Then, "How good do you think I'd look in a cheerleading uniform? You can be honest."

I laugh. "Tess, you can't even turn a cartwheel."

"So? Anyway, I never thought I'd say this, but I do miss having my little sister around the house. It's no fun when you haven't got anyone to tease."

"Thanks. I really do miss that." I say sarcastically. We both giggle.

"Hey Angel, I have to go now, but I'll talk to you tomorrow, right?"

"Yep. Love you long time."

"Love you long time, too."

Then I put the phone down.


	7. The Showdown

The next day at school, I'm unable to sit still on my seat as the clock ticks nearer to four. I'm too anxious to go to my first glee club meeting, and find out what being in New Directions is like. _And also_, a small wicked bit of me announces, _to find Rachel Berry and tell her what you think of her._

But the most important thing is getting Sunshine an audition.

The bell tolls and I'm the first one out of the classroom, walking quickly down the corridor into the choir room. I turn to enter the room, and see Tina, her boyfriend Mike and Mr Shuester standing in a circle around a chair, with someone sitting in it. A closer look, and that someone turns out to be Rachel. She gets up, turns towards me, and the hostile expression on her face which I had been expecting has been replaced with a look of warmth.

"Angel, welcome to the New Directions. I'm Rachel Berry." She smiles at me, as if yesterday had never happened.

I wasn't about to forgive her that easily, though.

"You sent Sunshine to a _crack house_!" I nearly yelled. "How _could_ you? I thought that you were all meant to welcome new members, and you made her feel as far from welcome as you could, and you made her cry!"

"But I didn't send her to an _active_ crack house."

"That's besides the _point_!" By this time, more of the New Directions were arriving into the room. Most of them looked amazed to see me almost-but-not-quite yelling at Rachel. I recognise the boy and girl I saw yesterday in the auditorium, who are looking at me with slight smiles on their faces.

Maybe they don't like her much, or something?

"You still haven't said you're sorry yet!" I remind her. "And why, when I was singing in the auditorium yesterday, were you glaring at me all the time? What the _hell_ have I done wrong?"

"Angel, maybe we could solve this problem after Glee." Mr Shuester states, walking between us to write on the whiteboard. I have to say, I agree with him. Anything to get me away from Rachel.

"I agree. I've been looking forward to my first glee meeting ever since I woke up this morning." I announce, as I move towards the row of seats and sit down, giving Rachel my best evil-bitch look.

"Fantastic." Mr Shuester states, writing something up on the whiteboard. "Now let's get down to business."

The rest of the Glee meeting passes in a blur, and before I know it, it's time to go. I swing my bag over my shoulder and hurry out of the room, as I hear Rachel running after me, calling my name.

"Angel, wait!"

"Honestly Rachel, if you haven't come to apologize then you can forget about it, so why can't you just _leave me alone_?"

I whip around to face her, then freeze. It's not Rachel after all, it's that boy and girl that I saw earlier. And both are looking shell-shocked that I've shouted at them.

"Oh...sorry." I stutter, blood rushing to my face. "I...I thought you were Rachel." I know by now that my face resembles a great, red tomato.

"It's all right. We saw you having a go at her, and frankly, she deserved it." The boy nods at me, and smiles reassuringly. Each piece of clothing he wears seems like it's been picked out individually by top fashion designers, which is probably true. Does he play for the other team?

"Well, it's just that I'm new here, and I don't get noticed by many people. And I don't want to feel like I'm not wanted here."

"Of course you don't. Nobody in New Directions does, except that's the harsh reality of McKinley High. Nobody cares." The black girl sighs, then her expression becomes bright.

"Anyway, I'm Mercedes Jones, and this is my friend Kurt Hummel. We're really happy that you've joined the New Directions, it's about time we got some new members."

"Thanks." I grin at them, feeling much better. "I should probably get going now, but I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Kurt and Mercedes wave at me as I head down the hallway towards my locker. I wave back, and feel a tiny flicker of happiness somewhere deep in my chest. _I feel like I really belong here,_ I think as I open my locker and pull my books out. I slam the door shut...and all of a sudden, come face to face with two big football players, each holding what I think is a slushie.

And it doesn't seem like they're going to offer me a drink.

"So, word on the street is that you're the newest glee loser that's joined the loser pack." The taller of the two, a black guy, gives the cup he's holding a small shake as if to illustrate his point. "And you know, nobody likes those Glee kids, so why'd you join?"

"Probably because newbies think it's _cool_ to be in Glee." The second football player emphasises the word 'cool', taking a step even closer to me, as if to try and intimidate me. I have to admit, I am sort of scared.

But Angel Kozanic isn't going down without a fight.

"So what does it matter to you if I'm in Glee?" I demand, squaring up to them, even though I'm shorter than they are. And I'm also trying to act as if I'm not scared of them. "It shouldn't matter, because it's really none of your business who I am, or what I do. And just because I'm new here, and don't know how this school works, it's not up to you to decide what's cool, and what's not! Huh? Huh? Nuh, nuh, nuh!" By now, I'm getting all up in their faces, and they look like they don't know what to do.

For a moment, anyway.

A second later, I'm brutally hit square in the face by a wet, ice-cold, green slushie. I blink furiously and wipe it away from my eyes, my mouth open in shock. I look around for the bullies, but they're walking back up the corridor, hi-fiving each other and laughing.

All I can think as I stand there in the corridor, fighting the urge to burst into tears, is, _Is being in Glee really all it's cracked up to be?_

**Woah, some drama going down here...dun dun dun...**

**I'm thinking that once I finish Angel's story from the 'Audition' episode, I may write another one either as either a part of this story, or as seperate sequels for each Glee episode... what do you think? Please review and tell me what I should do (or if you want me to write another one at all)! :)**


	8. What To Expect From Dustin Goolsby

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated...I have school exams and stuff coming up so I may not be able to update for a while!**

**Also, any of you wonderful FanFic readers who like this story, please review if you want me to write a sequel! Love you all! xx**

I slowly trudge towards Sunshine's house, my bag swinging from my shouders, still drenched in the remains of the icy slushie. Even though I cleaned myself up as best I could, I'm trying to ignore the weird looks I'm getting from the people around me. I just put my head down and walk faster.

I swing the door open and walk into the kitchen. Mrs Corazon and Sunshine are sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea and laughing. However, when I enter the room, the two of them glance up and see me, dripping with slushie. Both of their expressions become shocked.

"Angel, what happened?" Sunshine jumps up and hurries over to me, concerned. Mrs Corazon gets up from the table, rummages through a nearby drawer. "How did this happen? I have a good mind to go down to that school and complain." she mutters. Straightening up, she hands me a tea towel, looking worried. "Are you all right?"

I try to wipe what's left of the slushie away. Bright green definitely does not suit my complexion very well. "I'm fine, thanks." I take a deep breath and continue. "Some jocks from the football team cornered me by my locker and said that I was a loser to have joined the New Directions. Then they threw the slushies at me." I mop up the last of it. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Of course you weren't, dear." Mrs Corazon takes the tea towel from me and pats me on the shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry."

"Thanks." I turn to Sunshine. "Did you get an audition? Sorry, I forgot to ask for one, and–"

She nods, smiling. "I'm going to do it tomorrow, after school. Rachel came up to me today, and said she'd buy me a new set of sheet music. And then...she told me to come for an audition tomorrow!"

"That's great!" I momentarily forget my troubles for a moment and beam at her. "Congrats! I think I'd better go and wash this green ice out of my hair, and then I'll tell you about some of my new friends I've made today."

The evening passes without much event. Over dinner, I tell Sunshine and Mrs Corazon about Kurt and Mercedes, and what my first glee club meeting was like. I even tell them about yelling at Rachel, thinking first of all that they'd be shocked. I was right. They were at first, but both of them ended up laughing when I got to the end. I did my homework, then deliberated about ringing home. I decided to email instead, that way it would be easier to skip over the slushie part. I didn't want to cause Mum or Dad any worrying.

Tomorrow, I'm going to ask the New directions whether or not that kind of treatment is normal or not. From where I come from, definitely _not_.

Along with the other glee club members, sitting in the auditorium, I watch as Sunshine walks on stage and introduces herself. I grin as I wonder what Rachel must be thinking, before I hear, "Broadway show first." I glare at her, then remember that she probably can't see it, anyway. Maybe she _felt_ it. I don't know.

Sunshine begins to sing, and I grin at her down on stage. I look around, trying to glimpse the reactions of the glee club. It seems like they're enjoying the show, clapping and cheering. Well, not all of them. Rachel is sitting with that guy who I know now must be her boyfriend, just...looking at Sunshine. Quite unnerving, really.

When she finishes the song, the New Directions give her a standing ovation. As I stand, I give her the double thumbs-up. She returns it, and smiles.

"Wow!" Mr Shuester stands, and says, "Welcome to the glee club!"

I applaud again, thrilled that Sunshine has now made it into the New Directions with me. As the rest of the members disperse, I hurry over to where she is, next to the stage.

"That was amazing! And you sure gave a great performance, it's not at all surprising that you made it in!" I hug her, excited that we can both be in the New Directions together.

"I got some new sheet music, too." She beams at me, and we walk out of the auditorium together, chatting about what to expect from being in the New Directions.

The following day, I'm on the way to the cafeteria for lunch, and wondering where Sunshine is. I haven't really seen her today, and I'm anxious to find out when glee club practice is. Around me, people push past me, not really noticing me. I'm just another brick in the wall. But there, up ahead, is Sunshine, standing by her locker. And she's not alone. With her is Mr Shuester, and a man, quite tall, who is waving around what looks like a business card. All that I can think is, _This can't be good._

The man swings Sunshine's Hello Kitty bag onto his back and walks behind Sunshine towards me. I stare at Sunshine in bewilderment. "Sunshine, what's going on?"

"Come on, Angel!" Sunshine smiles at me encouragingly. "Let's get going."

"Wait...what? Where are we going?" I'm confused. "What's happening?"

The tall guy takes out his business card and flashes it in my face. "I'm Dustin Goolsby, coach of Vocal Adrenaline, who is officially the best glee club in Ohio. I've heard that both you and Sunshine have extraordinarily good musical talent, which is why I'm offering you the opportunity to join our glee club." He smiles at me, and pockets his card again.

"Angel, he gave my mum and I a green card and a condo!" Sunshine's face is lit up in excitement.

"And I will make sure that you shall get something equally special as well." Dustin Goolsby nods in agreement.

"Just a minute." I pull Sunshine aside, blocking him. She turns to face me.

"So? Are you coming?" she asks, hopeful.

For a few seconds, my mind fills with the thought of being in Vocal Adrenaline. Sunshine and I are promoted to centre stage. Even though I'm only staying in Ohio for three months, I'm given a flight, already paid for, when it's time for me to go back home, and maybe even in First Class. And in performances on stage, I don't hover in the background. I'm out front, in the spotlight. I'm–

But then, I see Kurt and Mercedes standing by the door leading outside, looking at me. For a second, my eyes lock on theirs.

And I know then what I have to do.

"No." I shake my head, and meet Sunshine's eyes.

"What?" She looks confused. "Why not?"

"Sunny, I can't. I can't just abandon the New Directions just after I've joined. And besides..." I search, floundering for words. "It's what I've come here to do. If I leave now, I've basically thrown away my scholarship. I'm sorry, but this is my decision. And no amount of bribery is going to change that." As I finish speaking, I feel a swell of..._pride_, almost.

"Oh." She nods, looking disappointed. "All right."

"We'll still get to see each other after school, though. Just because I haven't decided to join Vocal Adrenaline doesn't mean that you're going to kick me out of the house, right?"

She manages a slight smile, and gives me a hug. "Right."

"Ready?" Dustin Goolsby checks his watch. "Rehearsal starts in half an hour."

"Sure." Sunshine glances at me, gives me a wave and heads for the door, Dustin following behind her. And as I watch her walk away, I feel a wave of sadness wash over me. I don't notice Kurt or Mercedes walking in in my direction, until they're both standing right beside me.

"Come on. Let's go to the cafeteria, and you can sit with us and tell us about New Zealand." Kurt links arms with Mercedes and I, and I can't help but smile.

Maybe, having slushies thrown at me won't be so bad after all...at least for that, I won't always be alone.


End file.
